The purpose of this research is to examine the chemistry of dicarbonyl eta 1-allyl, and eta 2-olefin complexes. In particular we are exploring the use of these reagents as synthons in metal assisted condensation of olefins, activation of olefins toward nucleophilic attack and as crypto-1,3-dipoles in cycloaddition reactions.